Freedom
by SadameHime
Summary: The Sea Nymph Thetis seeks to aid Calypso in gaining freedom, but gathering information on the Dutchman has been hard. She must make deals with Davy, do business with Beckett, and fight a growing lust. Will she remain loyal to Calypso, or fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Freedom

Summary: The Sea Nymph Thetis seeks to aid Calypso in gaining freedom, but gathering information on the other side has proved difficult. She must make deals with Davy, do business with Beckett, and fight a growing lust. Will she be able to cling to loyalty long enough to fight off love? AWE spoilers. BeckettOCNorrington O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter One: Thetis

_Endlessly wandering the sea, fighting for my Lady's freedom. On this vessel you call the Flying Dutchman, I will fight for you, Calypso. I will fight with the gifts you bestowed upon me, Mastery of Deception, and Mastery of the Heart..._

Pale skinned, and white haired, a nymph by the name of Thetis awaited the arrival of Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett, and Admiral Norrington. Standing on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, she could feel all eyes on her. A quick glare from her piercing blue eyes to its occupants made those eyes leave her barely clothed body, as enchanting as they must have believed it was.

"I was told we had a guest," Beckett's voice came from behind her," and you are?"

"My name is Thetis," the nymph began, turning to the three men behind her and taking extra time to glare evilly at Davy Jones," I have come with a proposition."

Beckett gasped at the strange, yet beautiful looks of the Nymph. Her gills along her neck flapped beneath her lengthy hair, which fell to her feet. Her breasts were covered in the classic mermaid style, with clam shells, and she wore a small scale skirt. Fins lined her arms from her wrists to her elbows, and her ankles to her knees. Even though her features were already amazingly bright, her ice blue eyes gleamed much more brightly than the lightest tinted sapphire.

"I don't believe her!" Jones protested," Nymphs have no sense of honor nor do they do as they're told."

"And apparently, neither do you," she retorted angrily.

Beckett turned to Davy Jones, and urged him to keep his mouth shut. Admiral Norrington, after seeing the nymph's face contort in anger, reached for his sword. Thetis saw this, but made no action against him, also seeing the shocked look on his face as he stared back at her.

"Now, what was your proposal?" Beckett asked, turning to face the Nymph.

"I offer you true control of the seas," Thetis smiled.

"I already own it, I'm afraid." the Lord smiled.

"I'm afraid you don't. You see, the Brethren Court is planning to release Calypso, Goddess of the Sea. I can retrieve the Nine Pieces of Eight for you, and then you can remove all threat of retaliation."

"You wouldn't turn against your own Goddess," Jones glared.

"Didn't you just say Nymphs have no honor?" the Nymph laughed," That's beside the point though. Despite the fact I am a Sea Nymph, I am also a Sea Goddess. I serve Calypso only because she has normally dealt with filth like you better than I, but obviously she was unable to throw the trash out to sea."

Thetis' eyes wandered to the man who hadn't said a word. She examined him, and found his face rather familiar. In an instant, the memory came to her.

_Admiral now, you sea rat? Lucky for you I was feeling generous that day. _

Three Months Earlier

_Look at that pitiful fool! Floating at sea with some bag in hand..._

Thetis swam toward James Norrington at an incredibly fast speed, and swept him from within the waters. She heard him gasp for breath when he was ripped from what could have been his watery grave. She swam to the closest pile of dirt, and laid the stray down.

"Dead are you?" she questioned, turning from her Nymph form to the better known human form.

He coughed up water, and unfortunately, it found its way to Thetis' face. "I guess not," she sighed, wiping the water from her eyes.

She moved her now red hair from in front of her face, and bent down before him. She kissed him, and seemed to breath life back into him, forcing him to cough up whatever water remained in his lungs. Luckily, Thetis managed to move just before water came erupting from James Norrington's mouth.

"W-who are you?" he said with some struggle.

"My name is Thetis, I'm a Sea Nymph. I just saved your life sailor," she laughed, changing back to her nymph form.

"Thank you," he sighed.

He was quite obviously shocked by the sudden change in her appearance. She simply laughed at him again, before her eyes caught the sight of a ship not far off.

"I can take you out to them if you'd like," she suggested.

"Yes... That would be nice."

Thetis smiled, and summoned up a bed of seaweed to the water's edge. She laid herself down on it, and beckoned James over. He was reluctant to join her, and surprise the seaweed was managing to carry them out to sea.

"So, since this may take awhile...What's your name?" she asked.

"James Norrington..."

And so, Thetis began to learn more about the poor sea rat she had saved. She revealed little to him, perfectly aware no mere human could understand the life of a sea nymph, especially hers for that matter...

"Thetis," Beckett's voice interrupted," are you alright?"

"Yes, perfectly. I was in a daze for a moment," The Nymph sighed as she returned to the world.

She received strange looks from the crew of the Flying Dutchman, but they all looked away when she glared at them. A satisfied smile made its way across her face when they turned from her, and she put her attention back onto Beckett and Davy Jones, attempting to ignore Norrington.

Thetis slowly approached Beckett, and stopped when she was only inches away from him. She waved her hair, and then looked at him quite seriously.

"If you need me, only say the word and I shall return," she smiled.

"And how exactly am I suppose to summon you?" Beckett asked, returning her serious look.

His comment seemed to prompt another smile from the Sea Nymph, who leaned forward, and stopped near the Lord's ear.

"Call my name to Sea," she whispered.

The strong smell of the Ocean resonated off of Thetis as she stood closer to the three, and it seemed to pull all of them but Davy in. The scent was not that of the waters they now sailed on, but far distant waters usually bright blue, and ablaze with floating flowers. Quite obviously, Thetis was not a native of this part of the world.

The Nymph backed away from Beckett, and walked by Norrington before jumped over the side of the Flying Dutchman. When the water hit her face, and enveloped her body, she could not help but sigh with joy into the sea she loved. Perhaps these seas would not only give her the life she had wanted as a little girl, but maybe, just maybe, they could give her freedom and a man along with it...

"Good! I wanted that Nymph off of my ship and I hope she never comes up here again!" Davy Jones yelled as he turned to return to his duties.

Neither Norrington, nor Beckett were happy to see her go. The Admiral had many things to say to his old rescuer, and Beckett had plenty more 'business' arrangements to make with the Nymph. All of that could be done later though, yet he still wondered what her price would be for what she offered.

Author's Note: Thetis is a Sea Nymph in Greek Mythology but is also regarded as a Sea Goddess. She is the mother of Achilles, and also saved Zeus from Hera's plot to destroy him on Mount Olympus. She is also one of the more merciful Sea Nymphs( though I like to think of her as a bit bipolar) and is pictured saving many different characters in Greek literature.

I have the story line set out in my mind already, but I am still puzzled in what to do with poor Thetis. I want her to be part of a pairing, but I can't decide who! T.T Hehe, she's also a bit bipolar in this story. If you don't see it now, you will, oh you'll see some bipolar.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection

Chapter 2: Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC! P

Thetis swam alongside the Flying Dutchman and Beckett's ship for most of the day. She did not mind watching over them, although she was perfectly aware Jones could take care of himself. She often felt the gaze of many of the sailors against her back, and was sure Norrington and Beckett were among them.

As night began to fall, she heard her name being carried across the Sea by the wind. Beckett was summoning her to him. She sighed as she approached the surface of the water, and then jumped out onto the deck of the Endeavour . The sailors who were out on deck stared at her strangely, but she only laughed. Being in the water for so long improved her mood.

Thetis was escorted to Beckett by some of his more competent guards. She examined most of what she saw as she walked down the corridors of the ship, and when she reached his office, looked toward the poor man slaving over a mess of papers.

"Ah, there you are, Thetis. Please, sit down," Beckett said motioning to a chair near his desk.

"Who is he?" Thetis asked, looking toward the man working on the papers as she sat down, not on the chair, but Beckett's desk.

"Governor Swann."

"As in the father of Elizabeth Swann?"

"Yes," the Governor said," What do you know of her?"

"Only that ADMIRAL Norrington is insanely obsessed with her even though she is engaged to William Turner and romancing with a now dead Jack Sparrow," Thetis said angrily," Personally, I think your daughter is a whore."

"How dare you say such things about Elizabeth!" Governor Swann yelled.

"I have the right to make my own assumptions about her, assumptions I have already made. I hate her, and I always will, regardless of if I ever meet her or not."

As Governor Swann and Thetis argued, Beckett smiled at Thetis' rage. She apparently held great feelings for the Admiral, feelings that Beckett wanted to erase. Though unsure of Thetis' abilities, he was sure to gain a greater sense of loyalty from her if he could convince her he loved her while Norrington did not. Coud he manage this task?

"At least Elizabeth would not dress like that!" "I'm sorry a corset or pirate clothes are not practical for the rate I swim at!" "Just how old are you anyway?"

The Nymph rose from her spot at Beckett's desk, and walked over to the Governor. She grabbed ahold of him by his wig, and stared him down angrily. He stared back at her, fear in his eyes.

"Don't EVER get on a Nymph's bad side in your next life, fool!" Thetis snapped the Governor's neck, and dropped in onto the desk in front of him.

"Hmm... I was planning to have him killed anyway," Beckett laughed," Thank you for sparing me the trouble."

Thetis only looked down at the dead man. Guilt swelled in her chest for a moment before she remembered who she really was, and that was Thetis, Supreme Goddess of the Sea.

"With my Sister gone, I am gaining the ruthlessness of these Seas that was once hers," Thetis sighed.

"Is she your sister metaphorically or literally?" one of the guards asked.

"Metaphorically. I suppose I should tell you the story then...The story of how Calypso and I came to be..."

_Many, many centuries ago, I married a sailor. At the time, I was human. I traveled with him everywhere, but one night I went out to get supplies alone. I returned earlier than he expected, and I caught him with another woman. At first I was not mad, as it was common practice for there to be more than one wife. These numbers kept multiplying, and even though I was his first wife...I was ignored._

_Eventually, I decided to drown myself in the Mediterranean. Before I felt life slip away from me, Poseidon reached up to me and made me a Sea Nymph. He knew his days were ending, and he wanted beings who could walk this mortal world to keep watch over his domain. So I continued to do Poseidon's bidding in sorrow._

_ One Day, I met a woman who raged against her drunken, cheating husband. This was Calypso, and she burned with a fury I had never imagined. I made her a Nymph with the powers Poseidon gave me, giving her the means to seek revenge on her husband. She did so, but her fury did not die. She controlled many parts of the sea with a strength equal to that of Poseidon, but matching the rage of Hades._

_That was when the Brethren Court sealed her away, and gave me control again..._

Thetis' words reached into the minds of all those in the room who were living, accompanied with memories she thought suited her words. Most of the time, she was turned towards Beckett to watch his reactions. He had no clearly obvious reactions, but he seemed to delight in the scene Thetis had produced of Calypso killing her husband.

When Beckett looked toward Thetis, she wore a grim expression of sorrow. These were not things she had wanted to recall, but they were necessary if she was to come to an understanding with him.

"Get that corpse out of here and leave us," Beckett ordered the guards as Thetis ended her trip down memory lane.

They did as they were told, and as soon as they were gone, Beckett stood from his seat. Thetis watched him closely as he came close, and when he got close enough, she stopped him. Clearly, she was not truly interested in becoming close with him as he had previously thought aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"I don't need you to comfort me," Thetis said after a moment.

"Perhaps not," Beckett said," you can go."

"I'm sorry I ruined whatever you had in store for me, I'm not that kind of Nymph," she said approaching the door.

"Were you not the mother of Achilles?" he asked.

"No, there was no such man as Achilles. He is fictional, as is my representation in the stories about him. After my former husband, I refuse to ever love a human again."

There was a pause as Beckett stared her down. He knew she loved James Norrington, it was obvious by how she reacted about his obsession with Elizabeth. She was a good liar, however, and that made him wonder if the deal she had made with him was indeed valid or not. As he looked at her, he searched for words. Only one thing came to his mind.

"Then that means you will never love again."

AN: Calypso is also Greek,(someone mentioned this in a review so I figured I should look it up for myself) one of the Nereids(Sea Nymph) as is Thetis. There are fifty Nereids, though who they are exactly differs from author to author. Thetis is one of the most famous of the Nereids for bearing Achilles, so technically, Thetis would have more power than Calypso. Galatea and Amphitrite are the two others who stand beside her in a place of Honor amongst the Nereids. Incredibly, there is also a Sea Nymph named Sao. P

I have come to a solution about my pairing troubles! Thetis will be caught in the middle of a love square. (tehe, love square XD) BeckettThetisNorrington and some onesided NorringtonElizabeth(James obsessing over Elizabeth of course .;;) If you guys really want me to I'll do Some Willabeth stuff too.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounters

Chapter 3: First Encounters

Thetis could not find words to say to the Lord simply because they may really be true. Yes, she was in love, but would she receive love from him? No, not when he was obsessing over the seemingly perfect Elizabeth Swann.

"You're right, I will never love again," Thetis said, simplicity echoing behind her words.

She did not wait to listen to Beckett's reply, but walked out and dived off the edge of the Endeavour. She continued to swim downward, letting the cold waters engulf her entire being. At the bottom of the ocean, she found it was much easier to hide from the rest of the world.

Back on board the Endeavour, Beckett simply stared in the direction Thetis had jumped over the edge of his ship. He saw surprised with how quickly she had changed in a matter of minutes. He made a mental note to avoid many of the points that seemed to bring a rise out of her.

Beckett walked out to his office, and turned to the guards outside of his door. It was obvious that they wanted to ask questions about the Nymph's sudden exit, but they knew better.

"Get Admiral Norrington over here."

After Beckett waited in his office for twenty minutes, Norrington had finally arrived from off of the Flying Dutchman.

"Yes, Lord Beckett?" Norrington said, attempting to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Thetis is in a state of rage. So far, no storms have swelled before us, but I cannot expect her to be so merciful the next time some of us get on her nerves. When she returns to the ships, watch her," Beckett commanded.

"Will it really be possible to watch both her and Davy Jones at the same time?" Norrington asked.

"He is the lesser of our problems. There is a fair amount of people guarding the Chest that there shouldn't be a problem."

Norrington inspected the room for a moment, and noticed there was something-no someone- missing. This puzzled him, as the Governor was always at the side table signing papers whenever there was still life on the ship. He wondered what had happened.

"Where is Governor Swann?" Norrington asked after a moment.

"He went back to England," Beckett answered simply," And you're dismissed. Keep an eye out for Thetis. She shouldn't be to hard to see when she comes to the surface."

_Bastard! How dare he even suggest-...No, he is right. So long as my dearest James is in love with Elizabeth Swann, I will remain alone. I can't fall for his tricks just to be in someone's arms again..._

"_Thetis..._" She heard echo through the sea,"_ Come to Singapore... I need to speak to you."_

_Calypso..._Thetis smiled, and rose from her entangled place in the seaweed. She turned in the direction of the Asian Island, and swam with all necessary speed. It did not take her long to get there, as she knew her way around the continents well, and since she was a Nymph, she could practically swim at lightspeed.

When Thetis reached Singapore, the sun had been down for an hour or so, and the Crew of the Black Pearl were trying to make arrangements with Sao Fen. She saw Tia Dalma standing on the bridge next to a cart, and she approached slowly after changing to a more inconspicuous form.

Though it was less conspicuous than her previous form, she would still stick out among the dark setting of Singapore. Her Fiery red curls ended at her hips, and her skin gained some color. Her gills, fins, and webbing between her fingers and toes disappeared. Her eyes remained as piercing as they were, and her Nymphish clothes changed to a black, red laced corset dress.

"You asked for me, Tia?" Thetis asked as she approached Calypso.

"Yes. We are going to retrieve Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Him ship will also accompany us from the depths. What are you up to?"

"Securing the trust of the East India Trading Company," she responded.

"How is that important?"

"They control Davy Jones. They hold his heart at gunpoint all hours of the day and night. He's a sad sight now, I don't understand why you didn't kill him like you did most castaways."

"HE was different!" Tia Dalma whispered.

"I have come to understand your fetish with him though, as a castaway I recently saved took my heart with him when I lead him to his way out of the waters."

"Then we are victims of the same trickery!"

"It would appear that way, Zeus has often played games with us..."

The pair of Nymphs heard gunfire, and hid in one of the small huts. Thetis watched the battle, and at the sight of Elizabeth, almost got up and killed her. That would be a stupid thing to do, and this Nymph did not do stupid things...normally.

After all of the fighting, Tia Dalma and Thetis joined the rest of them. Thetis was surprised to see some of Sao Fen's crew with Will and to see Barbossa alive. Jack the Monkey greeted her warmly by jumping onto her shoulders and hugging her head.

"Ah, Thetis. Nice of you to join us," Barbossa smiled as he walked over to her.

"I won't be staying; I was just about to leave for the Caribbean again. There are still things I need to take care of before I can join the lot of you," Thetis sighed.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, coming to the front to get a good look at Thetis.

"I am Thetis," the Nymph said, turning back into her original form," a Sea Nymph and Sea Goddess. And you don't need to talk to me ever again."

"What has she done to you?" Will inquired.

"She has done nothing to me, but injured the heart of someone precious to me."

"Who are you talking about? James Norrington?" Elizabeth asked.

Thetis' gills flared in anger as she turned to look at the English girl again. Something about her pushed her the wrong way, and it wasn't just what she knew about the woman. She could see a type of guilt radiating from her skin, but at the same time, a longing. It made her sick the way she mourned for Jack Sparrow and longed for Will Turner at the same time. Feelings like that, the Nymph had realized long before hand, should never be mixed.

"Just go save Jack, you need the last Pirate Lord anyway," Thetis said, avoiding Elizabeth's earlier question,"You'll need his quirky madness as well if you are to make it through many of the things that face you in Davy Jones Locker."

"How do you know what we plan to do?"

"When the entire Sea belongs to you, you learn a lot of things."

AN: Sorry it took so long! I've had a rather full week, and also became obsessed with Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This chapter isn't the best I could do, but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting to long.


End file.
